sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
It's Tough to Be a Bug!
| previousattraction2 = | replacement2 = Unnamed Spiderman attraction | type = 3D film | manufacturer = | designer = | model = | theme = A Bug's Life | music = | height_ft = | height_m = | drop_ft = | drop_m = | length_ft = | length_m = | speed_mph = | speed_km/h = | sitearea_sqft = | sitearea_sqm = | gforce = | capacity = | vehicle_type = | vehicles = | riders_per_vehicle = | rows = | riders_per_row = | participants_per_group= | audience_capacity = | duration = 9 minutes | restriction_ft = | restriction_in = | restriction_cm = | virtual_queue_name = Fastpass+ | virtual_queue_image = Fastpass+ Logo.png | virtual_queue_status= available | single_rider = | pay_per_use = | custom_label_1 = Show host | custom_value_1 = Flik | custom_label_2 = | custom_value_2 = | custom_label_3 = | custom_value_3 = | custom_label_4 = | custom_value_4 = | custom_label_5 = | custom_value_5 = | custom_label_6 = | custom_value_6 = | custom_label_7 = | custom_value_7 = | custom_label_8 = | custom_value_8 = | accessible = | transfer_accessible = | assistive_listening = | cc = | small = }} It's Tough to Be a Bug! is a 9-minute-long 3D film based on the 1998 Disney·Pixar film A Bug's Life, using theater lighting, 3-D filming techniques, audio-animatronics and various special effects. Flik an ant, from A Bug's Life, hosts the show and educates the audience on why bugs should be considered friends. It was the first Pixar attraction to open in a Disney park. The attraction opened in Disney's Animal Kingdom at the Walt Disney World Resort on April 22, 1998, a full seven months before the actual feature debuted in theaters. A second version of the attraction debuted at the opening of Disney California Adventure on February 8, 2001. The version at California Adventure closed permanently on March 19, 2018, as A Bug's Land will be replaced by a Marvel-themed land. Setting At Disney's Animal Kingdom, the Tree of Life theater is located inside the Tree of Life. As the queue winds around the tree, visitors can glimpse animal carvings on the tree that aren't visible from other vantage points. The "underground" pre-show area features posters of various bug acts from the show, as well as those for all-insect parodies of Broadway musicals, such as Beauty and the Bees, Web Side Story, Little Shop of Hoppers and My Fair Ladybug. At Disney California Adventure, the Bug's Life theater was located in A Bug's Land. There, the queue passed through a replica of Ant Island before heading underground, where the queue appeared the same as the one at Disney's Animal Kingdom. It was originally part of the Bountiful Valley Farm area of the park until A Bug's Land was built around it. Production About a year before the opening of Animal Kingdom, Disney Imagineers had decided to place a show inside the park's centerpiece Tree of Life, but struggled to find an acceptable concept. Disney CEO Michael Eisner suggested a tie-in with the upcoming Pixar film A Bug's Life, and the creative team developed a story based around the characters from the film. Visual effects studio Rhythm and Hues was brought in to produce the 3-D animated portion of the show, while Disney special effects teams created the rest of the experience, including animatronic characters, wind, water, and foul smells. Plot The lobby music overture consists of insect renditions of "One" from A Chorus Line, "Beauty and the Beast", "Tomorrow" from Annie, "I Feel Pretty" from West Side Story, "Hello Young Lovers" from The King and I, and "Flight of the Bumblebee"/"Tonight" from West Side Story. The doors close, and the announcer tells the audience not to buzz, sting, pollinate or chirp during the show. Flik the ant welcomes the audience in audio-animatronic form from the ceiling and tells them to put on their bug eyes (3D glasses). The show begins with butterflies formed as curtains flying away. The title card, a leaf that says "It's tough to be a bug!", appears. Then, jungle music begins to play, and a Mexican red knee tarantula (referred to as a Chilean Rose Tarantula in the show) named Chili makes his appearance, surprising Flik. A pair of acorn weevils, along with Weevil Kneevil, place a slingshot on the stage and launch acorns from it (which triggers hidden air cannons in the back of the seats). Chili shoots the first acorn with a quill but fails to shoot the second due to Weevil holding on to it. Weevil then taunts Chili, who chases after him. The next guest is a soldier termite who defends his mound by spraying intruders with acid. A piece of the set (wood) falls with a rumble and the "Termitnator" steps out. The termite shoots at a taunting flea. Sensing more intruders, the termite shoots at the audience (which triggers hidden water sprayers in the back of the seats), despite Flik's protests, until he runs out of acid and leaves, saying that he will be back. Flik next introduces a stink bug named Claire de Room, who walks onto the stage. The acorn weevils place a flower as a target. Weevil re-enters the scene and crashes into the flower, causing it to move towards the audience. Claire then passes gas, which affects and disgusts both Weevil and the audience (which triggers hidden smell cannons in the theater). An explosion is heard as Hopper a grasshopper, in audio-animatronic form, furious that Flik has allowed humans into the insect world, appears. He has a stag beetle chases Flik off the stage and four hornets hold up an ad for "Knock 'em Dead" exterminators. The Hornets turn over the ad and use it as a makeshift movie screen to show movie clips from old monster movies featuring giant bugs. Hopper thinks that it's time for humans to have a taste of their own medicine, and a giant fly swatter attempts to flatten the audience. The screen goes black as a hand appears with a can of bug spray. Hornets sting the audience (which triggers hidden pokers as well as leg ticklers in the back of the seats), and several black widow spiders go up and down, trying to capture and scare the audience. Hopper, now on screen, says that nothing can stop him, but a chameleon appears and tries to eat him. Hopper, afraid of the chameleon, retreats. Flik reappears and says that he forgot to mention the reptiles, which segues into the finale. Bees, dung beetles (The Dung Brothers), dragonflies and other bugs sing about how insects help humans and about how "it's tough to be a bug". Weevil returns, holding a moldy cupcake, and the bugs chase him. The butterflies come back to form as curtains and Flik, back in audio-animatronic form, wraps things up, saying that magnifying glasses are for looking at little things, not for burning little things, and the show ends. The bugs start to talk all at once as they exit (which triggers hidden rubber wheels to roll at the bottom of the seats). The announcer then tells the audience to gather up their personal belongings and take their "small grubs" by their "grubby little hands" as they exit. Soundtrack The show's score was composed and conducted by Bruce Broughton, while much of the queue music was arranged by George Wilkins. The attraction's titular theme song was written by Wilkins and Kevin Rafferty. Queue music The queue features parodies or renditions of songs from famous Broadway shows using bug sounds. Cast The cast includes: *Dave Foley – Flik, an ant *Andrew Stanton – Hopper, a grasshopper (reprising the voice doubling for Kevin Spacey, the voice of Hopper in A Bug's Life) *Cheech Marin – Chili, a Mexican redknee tarantula. *French Stewart – The Termite-ator, a termite. *Tom Kenny – The Dung Beetle Brothers, two dung beetles. *Jason Alexander – Weevil Kneevil, an acorn weevil. Movie clips *''Beginning of the End'' – Stock footage of giant grasshoppers is recycled from this film. *''Empire of the Ants'' – During the part where Hopper takes over the show, he shows a clip from Empire of the Ants (although in black and white) to show how humans depict insects as "monsters". See also *The Tree of Life *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' – A similar attraction at Disney's Hollywood Studios *Mickey's PhilharMagic *List of Disney's Animal Kingdom attractions *List of former Disney California Adventure attractions *2018 in amusement parks References External links *[https://disneyworld.disney.go.com/attractions/animal-kingdom/its-tough-to-be-a-bug/ Walt Disney World Resort – It's Tough to be a Bug!] *[http://magicallydigital.com/gallery/theme-parks/its-tough-to-be-a-bug/ It's Tough to Be a Bug Photo Gallery] * Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts films Category:A Bug's Land Category:Discovery Island (Disney's Animal Kingdom) Category:Pixar in amusement parks Category:Amusement rides introduced in 1998 Category:Amusement rides introduced in 2001 Category:Amusement rides that closed in 2018 Category:Audio-Animatronic attractions Category:3D short films Category:4D films Category:Former Walt Disney Parks and Resorts attractions Category:1998 establishments in Florida Category:2001 establishments in California Category:2018 disestablishments in California Category:1990s computer-animated films